


Change of the World

by Karezi413



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karezi413/pseuds/Karezi413
Summary: The Teal Dragon used to be the best superhero and the best lawyer around, up until her weakness was found out. Now she's forced to marry and live with the villain, King Crab. Their bitter relationship may not be the best for taking over the world or raising kids, but they'll make it work, probably.





	1. Chapter 1

The Teal Dragon punched the bank robber, grinning as she did so, performing a spinning jump kick. “Crime doesn’t pay!” She said, using her telekinesis to throw him to a wall. The familiar sound of a police siren approached her location, the officer quickly getting out to apprehend the burglar. 

 

“You have no idea how indebted we are to you, Dragon.” He told her as he moved the criminal to his squad car. The superhero grinned, grabbing her lasso from the holster. 

 

“All in a day's work. You’ll always be safe with me here!” Her rope grew for her, the woman tossing it high for a building, her telekinesis making it reach. “Take care of him~” She told him, tugging on it before jumping and going towards the building with ease as her rope shrunk, pulling her towards the building. 

 

The Teal Dragon landed on the building, pulling her rope free as she walked across the roof. The wind was fierce up here and all she could hear was the sound of her own red heeled boots clicking on the roof. She moved to a run, leaping off the building to the next one, running across towards her apartment’s roof. She ran and leaped across all spaces, occasionally performing a flip for distance. 

 

She landed on her roof, sighing and looking around. She reached back to the zipper of her strapless leotard, stopping as she saw a man leaping buildings to her. She rolled her eyes, sighing out. 

 

“Well if it isn’t The lovely Dragon. To what do I owe the pleasure, my dear?” He landed beside her, lifting her hand to kiss it. 

 

“Well you always come bother me when I’m arriving.” She said, pulling her hand back. “So what are you doing here, Clock Stopper.”

 

“Well I do live here.” He looked her over. “Though I could ask the same to you.” She chuckled and rolled her eyes again. 

 

“Well who knows, maybe I live nearby. I’m not telling  _ you  _ where I live. That was your mistake.” She chuckles and watches him step away. 

 

“Okay okay I get it. Why don’t I take you out for a bit of coffee? I’m sure you just did something deserving of it.” Just like him to put the moves on her.

 

“As nice as that sounds, I have a job I must be going to. You know we aren’t paid on commission for saving this city.” He shrugged, blowing off her rejection.

 

“Until the next time then.” A flower suddenly appeared in her hand and he was gone. 

 

“Stupid time freezer.” She muttered jokingly before heading to the stairwell. Next to the stairwell she kept a crate. She reached into her boot, pulling a key from it and unlocking the crate. She pulled out a shirt and a pair of pants, reaching back again to unzip and drop her leotard, the loincloth around the waist bunching as it fell. She pulled her clothes on, straightening her messy hair. Off came her eye mask finally, showing her pretty teal eyes better. She pulled out a briefcase, putting her costume away and covering it with her papers. She closed it up and headed down the stairs. 

 

Teresa Peterson, age 22, an average young female lawyer. Aside from being a superhero that is, probably the strongest one in New York even. As much as she loved crime fighting though, it wasn’t the easiest job. No pay, respect from the police but ridicule for everything from everyone. Such as dress, everything is judged if you aren’t skimpily dressed, but if you are, you’re too revealing. It must’ve been easier to be a male superhero really. 

 

She walked briskly towards her apartment, she had to get to work soon, her other “job” had gotten in her way. Though on her way down, she couldn’t help but think where the Clock Stopper could be in her building. There were plenty of good looking blondes in her building, but none of them would quite fit his charm, or lack of. She soon arrived at her apartment however, her dog greeting her loudly. 

  
“Pyralspite please, I’m going to be late!” She hurried to her room, pulling her boots off and changing from her spare clothes to her suit. She moved to comb and brush her hair, applying just a bit of makeup. While she didn’t enjoy it, she  _ had  _ to wear makeup. If she didn’t, it’d show she didn’t care. She pulled on her heels, grabbing her briefcase again, hurrying out to work. 

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Your honor, I must say the prosecution is flawed in her reasoning for convicting this poor man.” Teresa glared at the defendant's lawyer, glancing at his defendant. The King Crab, elusive asshole who keeps slipping out of trouble. She hated him, she would kick his ass and send him to court, and she could never show up as the witness because she was the prosecution! “Here is a sample of my defendant’s writing” He pulled up a picture of King Crab’s writing, a note to someone else in particular. “And the plan at the scene.” He showed the evidence, the plans to take out the president. “The handwriting between both pieces of writing is not consistent.” He pointed out to the jury, going to sit down.

 

Teresa sat up, not sure how else she could prosecute him. “Just because the handwriting isn’t consistent does not mean he isn’t to blame. No, who’s to say he didn’t have a henchman’s write it?” This was unfortunately the only thing she had to go on.

 

“If it were so obvious it was him, how come this “Teal Dragon” doesn’t come testify? I personally feel like she’s a woman doing a policeman’s job. But how can we trust her? We know nothing about her. She can’t even cover herself!” There was soft muttering around the court, Teresa sighing in frustration. Sometimes she wondered why she even bothered helping this town.

 

“If there is no further evidence…” The judge trailed off. The jury stood and exited the room, Teresa leaning over to rub her temple.

 

“Good going Teresa. Why do they have to keep putting you on prosecution…” She glared at the whispering villain and his lawyer. Tonight would most likely be a night she’d go out, the odds were not in her favor. Teresa looked up as the jury returned. That was never good. The foreman stood up, clearing his throat.

 

“We find the defendant, due to lack of stable evidence, not guilty.” Teresa sighed as the others cheered. She groaned out, putting her papers away quickly, slamming the top of her briefcase and absconding with it as fast as she could.

 

Teresa charged down the street, if it would’ve helped she would’ve stopped to change into her outfit, but she wouldn’t be able to do anything about the decision. She soon decided crossing the city in a nice suit wasn’t the best idea, flagging down a taxi and heading home.

 

Once home, still angry, she took Pyralspite out for his walk, mumbling angrily the whole way. King Crab was always the hard one to take down, she only won because of her telekinesis, but hand-to-hand combat between the two was never one sided. In all honesty she felt bad for her poor retriever, she was frustrated and pulling him a bit on the walk again. She had meant to be nice and gentle to him today, but it was just a bad day all around. Not only did she lose the case, again, but she had been judged as a woman doing a man’s job, again. Sometimes she wished she had never pulled on the cape.

 

Teresa rushed home with him, once again pulling him along with her. She sighed and unleashed her dog on her apartment, changing back to her spare clothes. She pulled the papers out of her briefcase, pulling on her boots. She had an itch to fight. She hurried upstairs, securing away her spare clothes after changing into her outfit, looking around for danger.

 

It wasn’t long until she spotted a man breaking into a local drug store, sending her off to the man. She landed before the robber, glaring. “You know, I reccomend giving up. I’m in a bad mood, and as you know, crime doesn’t pay.” The man skidded to a stop.

 

“Yeah right lady!” He turned and ran, but she wouldn’t dare let him go. She grabbed him by the bag, her telekinesis helping her hold on. He soon slipped and fell, making the hero snicker and step beside him until she saw the cop car come by, lassoing towards the building until she was up up and away. She began to run and leap across the buildings, looking out for danger. 

 

The Dragon performed a flip, landing and running further as she looked beyond the roofs. Suddenly she grunted, taking a punch to the face, forcing her to fall to the side with a skid. She groaned and looked up at the attacker, growling at him.

 

“Guess who’s free again.” She rolled her eyes and glared at him. 

 

“Oh and you want me to put you back on trial, for assault this time?” She forced herself up, rushing in for a kick. He took the hit but punched her in retaliation, hitting her shoulder. 

 

“No. I just thought you’d love to know your system fails.” She worked her telekinesis sneakily, using it to start to pull on his cape. “The prosecution is just so bad at her job, it’s almost pitiful.” She growled out, pulling sharply on his cape. It didn’t seem like much, but he did seem to possess super strength, she took whatever she could get. 

 

“Although she does have hair as  _ beautiful _ as yours.” He said as she tried to pull, the Dragon couldn’t help but blush, dropping his cape instead. He softly smirked. 

 

“What?” She hissed out, punching at him, King Crab catching her fist. 

 

“Not to mention her body is almost as insanely hot as yours.” The Dragon growled and tried to pull herself back, blushing a bit more. 

 

“Are you seriously  _ flirting _ with me?! In the middle of a fight?! On separate teams?!” She growled out again, trying to punch him again, letting anger flow through, unable to use her power. As predicted he caught her other fist, smirking wider. 

 

“No, you’re right, I’m too good for you.” He pulled her closer, moving and forcing her to move with him. She squirmed and struggled, panting softly. He was already a challenge with her powers, but without them, she was hopeless. And due to how close they were, she wasn’t going to get them back anytime soon. He held her hands behind her back, gripping them as he pushed her towards the ledge of the building. Her heels grinded a bit against the ground as she tried to dig them in the ground, squirming a bit.

 

“You’re kidding me.” He let out a soft chuckle, moving her over the edge and holding both her hands.

 

“Afraid I’m not.” He said, releasing an arm, letting her unwind a bit until she was dangling by one arm. Using this to her advantage, she reached back to grab her rope, glaring at him.

 

“You and I both know, no matter what you do, I won’t die here.” He raised her up a bit until she was just below his face.

 

“But it’ll help me get away. I have no intentions of killing you right now.” He lowered her again. “Until the next time.” He dropped her, smirking as he turned in the other direction, escaping.

  
The Dragon tossed her rope, going for a close, easy target, the fire escape, letting her rope catch her. She looked up, growling out. “I hate that guy!” She climbed up her rope a bit, hitching onto the railing and untying her rope, climbing down the fire escape.


	3. Chapter 3

King Crab grunted as he landed before his building. A simple abandoned looking building outside of New York city. It looked deserted, aside from the guards strategically hidden from plain sight, but still close enough to stop intruders. The windows were mostly smashed in from the Dragon’s “heroic” attempts to stop him. He walked up to the building, one of his guards coming out from behind a treed section.

 

“Halt. Password?” Now most villains would be angry about their henchmen asking for a password from their leader, but not King Crab. It was a safety measure in case one of the shapeshifters came by.

 

“Shut up. I’m going in.” The guard stepped back to let him in, returning to his spot. Good help was so hard to come by, and he was lucky he found loyal men and women who worked hard. In truth though, he did pay them well, which was all he really needed to do to get good help. He entered his building, looking around before heading up the stairs to his office. He had to get going, he had promised a friend of his he’d take him out for a few drinks tonight. Once he got to his office, he pushed the button on the bottom of his desk, the file cabins moved to reveal a spot to hang his costume up. King Crab stripped himself down, moving to pull on his clothes, a dark sweater and jeans, hanging his beautiful costume up. He pushed the button again, closing it up and unlocking his door.

 

Karter Vaughn opened the door, exiting his room, moving down the stairs. It wasn’t like his minions had never seen him out of costume, they knew who he was. Another secret to good henchmen was letting them know who you are, that and picking upstanding people who believe in your cause, as many of them did. 

 

Karter went out the door, turning to one of his guards, “You two are free to go, the night guards will be here soon.” He moved to a lump in the ground, stepping on a rock to access the car garage under the lump. He headed down, accessing his black sedan, entering his car. He saw both his day guards enter a van in his rearview mirror as he pulled out. He drove down the car garage, heading for his friend’s house. He’d been blowing him off for awhile now, working with world domination and going to jail for a few days between arrest and his trial.

 

Karter moved to push a few buttons on the screen of his car, making the call to his friend. “Sol, I’m on my way.” He told him, driving into the city.

 

“You can stop calling me that. I’m out of that phase you know.” Karter shrugged, he didn’t really care. House was a bold term, Alex lived in a condo. 

 

“Just come on out. I’m almost there.” He pulled up to the curb, parking and waiting for his friend. A few minutes passed after he hung up, and he impatiently tapped his wheel, groaning out a bit. It wasn’t long until the tall lanky man came out, heading to his car and getting in.

 

“Jesus Kar.” He cursed out, pulling the chair back to make room for his legs.

 

“Maybe you should stop being a string bean.” Karter commented, shifting his car and driving off. “Where do you want to go anyways?” Karter asked, glancing over at his long time friend.

 

“Maybe the Drenched Weasel. I don’t feel like meeting people today.” Karter rolled his eyes. That old place? He was so hoping for a new place. Nevertheless, he dove down the street, heading to the bar. It wasn’t much of a bar, but it was still a bar.

 

Karter parked on the street, getting out to pay the parking meter before heading into the bar with his friend. The bar was dimly lit, the bartender dark haired, back to the door. No one sat in any of the booths, but few at the bar. Some men, one sketchy looking, the rest, essentially looking dead. Beside one of the men, sat a woman, catching both their eyes.

 

“Damn, look at that girl” Alex spoke, smirking as her took a step closer. Karter put an arm in front of him, analyzing the girl.

 

“I. Know her.” He said, looking at Alex.

 

“What? Who is she and why haven’t I met her yet? I like hot girls.” He spoke fast, wanting to get to her.

 

“She’s the prosecution always against me. I’m going after that bitch.” Alex thought about her as a lawyer, losing a bit of interest in her, he moved to sit at the bar, leaning on his hand, ordering a stiff drink. Karter moved in, sitting beside the woman, who turned to look at him, not recognizing him.

 

“Hey, you look upset.” He started, simply using common sense. 

 

“Me?” She let out a small chuckle with a small sigh. “Yeah, it’s been a long day. I’m just here to forget.” He watched her, stopping the bartender to get her another drink.

 

“Well I’m Karter, and you’re?” He followed, keeping his smirk down.

 

“Teresa, though you look like a good distraction if you ask me.” He smiled at her as she turned to him. 

 

“Want to get out of here?” He asked, moving to take her hand.

 

“Sounds great.” She told him, pulling out her wallet. He stopped her and took out his own wallet, paying her bill.

 

“Then let’s go.” He told her getting up with her.

  
“I live just down the street, it’s within walking distance. It’ll get us there faster.” She winked at him, moving to pull him out the door. Karter smirked and followed her quickly, completely forgetting about Alex at the bar.


	4. Chapter 4

Teresa groaned softly as woke up, pressed to a slightly hairy chest. She blinked a moment before remembering what happened, instead of pulling away, she just stayed there, a small nuzzle back to it. She took a moment to realize she had done that, hoping he was still asleep.

 

“Morning, I was wondering when you’d wake up.” Karter spoke, moving his hand to brush Teresa’s hair. He had hoped to gather dirt on her or something, but instead he had a wonderful night with a beautiful girl, that was pretty much just as good at this point in his life. She looked up at him, remembering him from last night, but also remembering the talking they had done after their fun.

 

“Well maybe I was just tired from what you did to me, it’s perfectly reasonable.” She gave a soft pout, looking up at him. “Besides, you’re warm.” She added, cuddling back in.

 

“Not to sound rushed or anything, but where’s your clock in here? I have somewhere to be at noon.” Teresa leaned up to look over at the clock.” It’s about 10:40 right now.” She informed, looking back at him.

 

“Shit” He said, moving to get up, Teresa moving to let him up. “I still have to get to my car and go ho-” His eyes went wide. “I forgot Sol at the bar!” Teresa, laid back down on the ed, on her side this time, holding her head up with her hand.

 

“You forgot your friend at a bar?” Teresa raised a brow, watching him dress.

 

“Fuck” He moved over to give her a quick peck on the lips, pulling on his shirt. “I’ll leave you my number just in case you want it.” She smiled at him. “Just write it down on the whiteboard on the fridge.” She watched him walk out, he disappeared for a bit before passing the doorway again. “See ya” She waved at him, listening to the door open and close.

 

Teresa turned over to lay there a bit longer, only really able to lay around for an hour, not even able to sleep. It didn’t take long before she groaned and sat up, turning on the tv. She should probably check on the state of the city anyways, it never seems to be safe, not even for one second. She changed the channel to the news, getting up finally to grab her robe. She watched the news for another moment, watching Clock Stopper get glory for something he had done.

 

Teresa rolled her eyes, heading into the bathroom for a shower. It was a simple twenty minute shower, then another five or ten blowdrying her hair. She exited her bathroom, looking at the tv before groaning out as she watched a breaking news report on the one and only King Crab. A nice night and morning, ruined. She went to her closest, pulling on a pair of panties and strapless bra, looking, pulling her outfit on, zipping it up and getting her boots on. She grabbed her mask, pulling it up and tying it around her head, huffing and storming out of her apartment.

 

Teresa rushed upstairs to the roof, skidding to a stop in Clock Stopper’s presence. “Listen here dragon, don’t go there. I have a bad feeling about this!” He told her, indicating towards King Crab’s place.

 

“What? I have to go! New York needs me!” She told him, pulling out her lasso.

 

“No, something bad  _ WILL _ happen if you go!” He told her, grabbing her bare arm.

 

“Well then why don’t you go?” She huffs at him, spreading her rope.

 

“I, I can’t! I used my power to stop the train from plummeting off the tracks! I haven’t been to bed yet either, I can’t do anything!” He yelled, watching her throw her rope at a lamplight, tugging a bit on it to make sure she had it on the light.

 

“I don’t cower, I have to go!” She told him, jumping and swinging on the post, cutting the coil off the attached rope, holding onto the rope and swinging from lamp post to lamp post, continuously cutting it off so she wouldn’t need to do extra work for this “job”. On the lamp post near the factory, she forced her body weight forward as she swung, swinging her way around the lamp before jumping and bursting in through the window of his hideout.

 

“King Crab!!!” She yelled out, kicking and punching at henchmen as she charged towards the mastermind with an ominous looking round machine. She moved, kicking at his face. He moved aside, letting her move past him, stopping herself and punching at him once she had both feet back on the ground. King Crab took the hit, letting her hit him repeatedly. The Dragon used her power, pulling over a rather heavy looking metal barrel. He looked at her glowing eyes, making the conclusion, going in for it.

 

The Teal Dragon blushed deeply as he kissed her, moving to get away, but he grabbed her hips and held on. Immediately she dropped the barrel, struggling in his hold. She tried to pull her head away, expecting him to keep it up, but instead of him moving to hold her more, instead releasing her.

 

“What the hell you freak!?” She punched at him again, growling and hissing out. He grunted but moved back up.

 

“Looks like when you blush, you can’t control your powers. At. All.” She moved back a moment, trying to hide.

 

“Ha, you’re funny!” She said, moving back in. Immediately he punched hard at her face, immediately making her fall from the force of his strength. “You!” She forced herself up, punching at him again, kicking him as a way to force away from him. He grunted at the stomach kick, moving quickly to grab her by the arm.

 

“You know you’re a bitch.” He told her, slamming her against the round machine. She cried out, a giant metal cuff wrapping around her, she groaned, trying to pull free. He grabbed her arms and pulled them up above her head, matching cuffs wrapping around her wrists tightly. She pulled against the hum, huffing and squirming.

 

“And you’re apparently a kidnapper!” She yelled out, kicking a bit.

 

“Then listen to me. What you’re attached to is a bomb. It’ll go off soon and destroy all of New York City, killing millions of people, starting with you.” The dragon gasped, glaring angrily at him. “Unless.” He started again, smirking. “You join me on my side. As my fiancee and soon trophy wife.”

 

“What?! Like  _ HELL _ I’d marry you!” She yelled out, struggling and squirming more, specifically trying to slap him.

 

“Then the city will perish because of you.” He nodded at one of his “followers”, coming closer to them. “This is Sheila. She’ll be torturing you until you give in.” She struggled and kicked more.

 

“N-no!” She sighed out. “...Fine. I’ll do it, I’ll marry you, you monster.” She told him, head falling forward. “But I’m only doing this because my family lives here with all the innocent people!” She told him. Sheila moved to release her wrists, moving up to place shackles on her hands. The Dragon looked up at King Crab with a questioning look.

 

“What? You thought I wouldn’t keep extra security?” He asked, as her waist was released. “Well, tomorrow we’re going to washington.”

 

“What?! I can’t leave town!”

 

“You don’t need to protect them anymore.”

 

“But I do have a dog. I can’t leave him alone with no food!”

 

“Then I’ll have someone go and take care of him until we move!” She huffed out.

 

“Fine, it’s not like you’d listen to me anyways.” 

  
“You’re damn right.” He told her, turning to walk away.


	5. Chapter 5

“I hope you get pulled over by a cop you asshole” The Teal Dragon said to King Crab as he drove towards Washington. He had her in the passenger seat with two of his henchmen in his back seat. Her hands were up near her head, handcuffed around the safety hold.

 

“I know how to drive, there’s very little chance of that.” He said calmly, used to it at this point.

 

“Okay, so? It’s not too hard to look in a car! I’m handcuffed here! It looks like what this is! A kidnapping!” She thought for a moment before moving her body back and forth a bit, moving a bit faster, catching the attention of a nearby driver watching her body move and bounce a bit, along with her kidnapper.

 

“What the hell are you doing?” He asked, continuing to drive but also glance at her chest.

 

“I’m trying to pop out my breasts, because then you’ll be more likely to get pulled over! Do you realize an overbearing mother would probably call the police on that?”

 

“Do I have to knock you out again?!” He asked her in a stern voice, swerving a bit back into lane, he had been a bit distracted.

 

“Alternatively I can just do this until you swerve enough to get pulled over.” He finally looked away, focusing on the road.

 

“Doesn’t sound like something you’d do.”

 

“Oh shut up. I’m willing to do pretty much anything to get out of this and save the day.” He pulled up to a library, pulling his stuff together and exiting. He watched a few vans pull up nearby, his henchmen coming out to join him. He looked around before pointing at the same woman from before.

 

“Help my prize out will you? And try to keep up.” He told her, entering the library. A few men followed him, the others dispersing to cover all points he had directed in the meeting. A few would enter from the front, some would snipe from towers, and others were elsewhere to keep the security spread thin. He moved to the back of the library to the reading area, pulling on a lamp, opening up a secret passage, entering it with his henchmen, stopping to wait for Sheila and his hero. She led her in, her hands in the shackles again. He led on, keeping his eye out for guards. But the tunnel was dark, it’d be difficult to see without light. He took out his phone, turning on the light to see his way forward.

 

“Do you-” Teresa began before he cut her off with a shushing sound.

 

“This will echo, shut the hell up or I’ll make you.” He threatened, watching forward, starting to see a light ahead of them. He moved faster, entering the crevasse and seeing a few secret service.

 

“Who the hell?!” The secret service pulled out guns, shooting at him, King Crab moving aside quickly.

 

“I’ll say this because I care. If you don’t agree with his terms, leave, now. An assassination is going to happen. But I’d rather not kill innocent men and women, so if you’re not willing to die for the glorified bigot, throw off your radios and guns and leave.” He looked at the secret service who exchanged confused glances since he seemed to care.

 

“He’d use you for a shield if he had to. You could do better.” He said, moving aside for them. “I’ll hire you back if you agree with my terms after I’m the ruler.” He waited a moment before a few of the security ran out after tossing down their radios, the last one looking at them with a hardened disappointment in his eyes.

 

“Worms!” He shot at King Crab who moved out of the way, moving quickly to punch him in the jaw, moving to kick him. Teresa moved out of the way of the fleeing guards, looking back at him, surprised he actually cared for them to leave. She watched him clobber on the man, moving forward a bit to pull him back.

 

“Hey! Stop! He’s down!” She yelled at him, King Crab looking down at the dead or knocked out secret service.

 

“I’m. I’m cool, I just hate those kind of people. Can’t believe this country screwed up.” He moved 5to grab the flashlight off the guard, beginning to move again. 

 

“So did you just let them go because it’s easier than fighting them?” She asked, looking up at him.

 

“Indirectly I suppose. I let them go because I have beliefs. Killing the innocent is not one of them.” She blinked at him, tilting her head a little.

 

“Whoa, that’s, sort of surprising. Considering you were going to blow up New York if I didn't marry you.” She said as they continued to walk, looking around at the others near her. This must’ve been his most elite team. Or perhaps trainees learning from the master? 

 

“You clearly can't see my bluff. I was never going to do it. It's not even a real bomb.” After what felt like blocks of walking, King Crab finally found a wall, looking around for a button. He moved the light a bit, looking around before finding a button and pushing it. The door slid aside, revealing the president at his desk. He entered the room, his henchmen moving to guard the doors, Sheila and Teresa staying in the tunnel.

 

“Who the hell are you?!” He shouted, standing up. “Come protect me men!” As the secret service ran in, The king’s guards moved to apprehend them.

 

“Shut up.” The king shouted, moving in on Trump. He moved fast enough to punch at him, grabbing him and lifting him up. “You’re just an orange on a tantrum and looking for a way to screw us over. You’re a sadistic no good asswipe who doesn’t deserve the pleasure of this pain going away! Not the mention you’re a bigot who thinks about his daughter sexually and how to keep your wife down when he should be worried about the state of the economy. And don’t even get me started on how your military plans!” He threw him to the wall, glaring evilly at him. 

 

“I-I demand to know who you are, you poorly dressed ruffian!” King Crab moved to tower over him.

 

“A man who will save this world from you.” He moved, kicking him in the face, moving down to punch in his face a bit until he was sure he was dead. He turned to walk towards the girls. Sheila kneeled to him, The Dragon looking up at him, not sure how to feel about all this.

 

“I, want to know who you actually are. Let me know who my fiancee is.” She raised a brow at him.

 

“We’re getting married right now?”

 

“Well not now now, but look, I’m steps away from being king, I can provide for you and our family.” He told her, moving his hands up to lift her mask when someone burst in the room.

 

“Trump!” The vice president called out, moving to him, checking for a pulse. “You killed him” He stood up. “You’ve made a good choice, now I get to be the-” King Crab ran in quickly to kick him hard, making the attempt to kill.

 

“Please! You’re worse than he is!” He kicked at him harder, hoping his enhanced strength would help him out. Once he was dead, he kept wailing at him hard.

 

“King stop it!” The Dragon yelled, glaring at him. “He’s dead you know!” He panted a bit, pulling away and turned to her.

 

“Y-you’re. You’re right, fuck I just never thought this would happen.” He moved back to her, trying to catch his breath. He moved his hands back up, pulling up her mask finally and tossing it aside, eyes widening a bit.

 

“What?” She asked, curious for his staring, tilting her head.

 

“You’re the lawyer.” He said, she shrugged and nodded.

 

“And?”

 

“And I’ve, slept with you.” She was clearly taken back from that, looking up at him with a confused face.

 

“You what?” She asked him, raising a brow.

 

“It was like two fucking days ago! I’m Karter! How did you not notice from my face?!” He asked, grabbing her by the shoulders.

 

“Probably because I don’t want to! You’re kidnapping me!” She retorted, moving back a bit. He sighed, realizing she’d never come around to loving him. He moved his hand up to stroke her cheek.

 

“We did so well that night, can’t we have a relationship like that?” He asked, wanting so bad for her to want him back. She sighed and looked at him.

 

“I don’t know, maybe one day I’ll come around. But I don’t think, I will.” She admitted, moving up to give him a pity peck on the cheek. He sighed and released her cheek, leaning down to lift her up into his arms.

 

“Well I’m still making you mine.” He told her, carrying her over to the desk and setting her down on the edge.

 

“What the-” He moved around, sitting down in the office chair. He watched the door, waiting for one of the teams to burst through the door. She jumped, rolling her eyes as they did, moving to cross her arms and legs as she leaned back.

 

“I want you to retrieve me the chains. I have a girl who still doesn’t want to be here.” One of the men ducked out to go retrieve the chains he requested. “And you.” He pointed at one of the other men from the team. “Go retrieve the camera crew. I’m sure there’s a crew for that.” The man nodded as he and another woman from the team went out to find them. As they left, the first man came back, carrying the chain with him.

 

“Thank you.” He told him, taking the chain and going to attach the chain to the desk, moving and clasping the chain around his captive’s ankle, locking it. “There, you look perfect.” He told her, standing up to go back behind the desk, awaiting the camera crew. 

 

“You’re going to actually leave me chained to the desk?” She asked, tugging lightly on the chain, groaning out. 

 

“Just until I leave here. Then you come with me.” She huffed at his reply, the camera crew entering the room, equipment in bags, along with a few things in their hands, aside from those, their hands were up in surrender, the team that had retrieved them right behind them. 

 

“We found them, King Crab.” One of them spoke up. 

 

“Thank you. Now, here's how this is going to go. I'm going to make a public service announcement. And your crew will be filming. Please, take your time to set up.” He instructed, the crew lowering their hands to work and set up their set. 

 

“You know, the military will deal with you, right?” She leaned her hands back, sighing out. 

 

“Hand me the mask.” He called out to no one in particular. One of his men handed it to him, letting King Crab put it on his Dragon. “Besides, I have help with the military. My network is rather expansive.” 

 

“Hey Dumbass you know my identity, why bother?” She asked, raising a brow. 

 

“You never know. What if I want to see my parents? They don't know I’m a villain.” 

 

“Really. If I were a mother I’m sure I’d know if my child had a secret identity.” She said flatly, rolling her eyes. 

 

“I think you mean when you're a mother. I definitely plan on breeding you.” He reminded her, smirking a little. 

 

“What? Why?! You're going to actually force me to have children?!” She growled, glaring. 

 

“Of course. You have a great body, you're smart, you'd obviously care for them, not to mention that your great body would probably birth and feed well. And those psychic powers could pass on. Unless you're infertile. In which case you'll be just a trophy wife.” He looked up and down her body, smiling. 

 

“Ugh then why bother hiding I'm fertile, you're just going to find out eventually. Why can't they get your strength? You weren't born with it?” She asked, wondering if he actually knew she was born with it or if it were just a guess. 

 

“Nuclear science lab mutation. It won’t pass on. Unless it affected my sperm for some reason.” She snickered and turned a little more to look at him. 

 

“So you weren't born with it? What a loser, probably just forced them on yourself.” She took a second before realizing something. “You were a scientist?”

 

“No, it was a weird lab during college. And shut up, lots of heros and villians weren't born with it.” The camera crew nodded at him, signaling they were ready. “We'll talk more about it when we're done with this.” He informed, turning to look at the camera, the crew counting down for him before signaling for him to start. 

 

“Citizens of America, and everyone else who is visiting this soon-to-be great country, I am the new king.” The dragon huffed and crossed her arms again.  “And this here is my uptight future queen. I'm here to inform you, your last President is dead. I personally am seizing the throne from Trump, and I promise to run this country to the best of my abilities, to protect our and all of its citizens, I will do a much better job than he can, I assure you all. If you would prefer me not being in control, I assure you, you are free to move out of my new country. However, I do plan to expand my territory, until I have the whole world. Only then may we prevent war from taking place. And please, do not think what I am doing to this skank reflects how I feel about women. We're all equals, except for the two of us. She's a special case.” He gave a slight nod, signaling for them to cut the filming. 

 

“That, was terrible.” The Dragon commented, leaning back again. 

 

“Shut up. It went fine.” He told her, leaning back in his chair, not sure what to do for the time being.

 

“So if we're actually getting married, does this mean you're going to do all the wedding planning?” The Dragon didn’t particularly care, but it just seemed odd for him to do, and clearly she wasn't going to do it. Why would she want to? She didn't even want to marry him!

 

“No I have some planners already working on it. They might ask you some questions like color or flowers or something. Though if you want, you can help them with it. I know that a wedding can be a big thing for a woman.” He mentioned, looking up at her. “Even if you don't, you'll be able to at least pick out a dress in a few days.” He wanted her, he was going to have her, but he wanted her to be happy, within reason.  If it inconvenienced him, he wouldn’t want her happiness, especially if it meant letting her go.


End file.
